Naruto of the great 4 Dojutsu
by Ntraveler
Summary: This is a story and a challenge I created with the permission of dracohalo117. What if Naruto's family history was greater than anyone knew? What if be a coincidence of chance he could have the power to awaken what was thought impossible? Please read and find out.
1. Prologue

AN: Hi this is my first challenge and story attempt. I will also admit that I am normally a reader not a writer so if anyone who reads this hopes that I will update this fast I give you this warning.

* * *

There are four great dojutsu's… the **Sharingan** , the **Byakugan** , the **Rinnegan** , and the **Seishougan**. There are several other dojutsu's that are random offshoots of the originals. But none of them can truly compare to the original four. For each of the original four have a second stage, the second stage being the double edged sword. The four great dojutsu's however powerful, are also incapable of blending. No two dojutsu's can create a more powerful hybrid. For when a dojutsu activates, it becomes a permanent part of them, and will be passed onto their offspring. The other dojutsu will remain in the genetic code. But if you activate one dojutsu, you cannot activate the others, even if they are in your genetic code. Each dojutsu has a strength and power that rivals the others.

The **Sharingan** , dojutsu of the _Uchiha_ clan, capable of copying any Nin- Gen- or Tai-jutsu, predicting movements before they happen, being able to hypnotize ones opponent through mere eye contact, a limited ability to see various chakra types through colors. But its greatest strength lies in its second stage where it gains its four Hijutsu. The **Mangekyou Sharingan** eye, the epitome of the Sharingan's cycle, capable of using the black flames of  Amaterasu, the eternal illusion Tsukuyomi, the Unstoppable warrior Susanoo, and the raging vortex Kamui. But to gain the **Mangekyou Sharingan** , you must kill the one that means the most to you, whether it is your friend, sibling parent… or lover. But when you gain the Mangekyou, its power will not last forever. Gaining the Mangekyou causes the user to slowly go blind; using the Mangekyou even once will accelerate the process. The only one to ever find a way around this, was Madara Uchiha. So desperate to keep the power of his almighty eyes… he murdered his younger brother and placed his brother's eyes in his own. His power remained, but he never went blind again, becoming the first _Uchiha_ immortal.

The **Byakugan** , dojutsu of the _Hyuuga_ clan, capable of seeing chakra in all of its forms at a much higher level than the **Sharingan** , seeing things at a telescopic vision, seeing through solid objects, and seeing around oneself at a "near" full 360 degrees. Like the **Sharingan** , the **Byakugan** 's greatest strength lies in its second stage. The **Reikon Byakugan** , the epitome of the **Byakugan** 's cycle, capable of using the heavenly Archangel, the punishing Penance, and the Hellish Wrath. But to obtain the **Reikon Byakugan** , you must watch as the one closest to you dies, no matter whom it is, you must watch as the life leaves their eyes forever. Controlling the **Reikon Byakugan** is a difficult endeavor. Your personality becomes split into four, the original personality, the heavenly personality, the punishing personality, and the hellish personality. Allowing any of them to gain control outside of ones consent, would force the original personality to forever wander purgatory. But using the eye slowly causes the four personalities to become one, but becoming one causes the personalities to die, and never be allowed to be reincarnated. The only way to avoid this is to defeat all three of the new personalities in ones own mind. Only one has ever achieved this, her name was lost to history. But she did not want the _Hyuuga_ clan to ever control this power. She made sure that all future generations of _Hyuuga_ were cold and detached to prevent them from ever being close to anyone.

Their is a secret evolutionary form of the **Byakugan** known as the **Tenseigan**. The **Tenseigan** is a fusion of hundreds of Byakugans and the body kekkei genkei of the Kaguya clan known as the **Shinotsumyaku** the ability to manipulate the bone structure of the body to create weapons or armor out of them. The only known person to have gained The Tenseigan without The need to sacrifice hundreds of Byakugan eyes was The first user of the **Tenseigan** who was called the **Holy Seal and Sword Master.** The Tenseigan allows the user to control attractive and repulsive forces, similar to the **Rinnegan's** _Deva Path._ With the complete **Tenseigan** , the user is able to enter **Tenseigan Chakra Mode** , which grants the user enhanced physical capabilities as well as a number of _Truth-Seeking Balls_ , comprised of all five nature transformations and _**Yin–Yang Release**_ and two hidden nature transformations _**Light**_ and **_Darkness_**. By infusing the balls with **Tenseigan** chakra, it is possible to utilise additional powerful techniques. The **Tenseigan** is also capable of moving the moon towards the Earth, as well as powering a gigantic golem.

The **Rinnegan** , dojutsu of the _Uzumaki_ clan, capable of using all of the elements, causing a corpse to be able to move again under the identity of the **Rinnegan** user, and allows one to create the six paths that are called _Preta_ , _Naraka_ , _Human_ , _Deva_ , _Asura_ , and _Animal_ ; each path having his or her (depends on the body that the **Rinnegan** user uses for those paths) own specialty, can also turn deceased animals into a form of summon, the deceased animal will change and warp to become a better tool for what it was intended for. Like all of the four great dojutsu's, the **Rinnegan** has a more powerful second stage. The **Akuma Rinnegan** , the epitome of the **Rinnegan** 's cycle, capable of using the sub elements, including **_Hyoton_** , _**Mokuton**_ , and _**Yoton**_ , as well as all the other sub elements; one can also actually place the original soul of someone and bring them back to life, whether it be in their old body or a new one along with a number of _Truth-Seeking Balls_. To obtain the **Akuma Rinnegan** you must kill the person whom who despise the most, no matter who it is. The **Akuma Rinnegan** 's power comes at a price however, by gaining the **Akuma Rinnegan** you no longer need to eat, drink sleep, or do any other necessities of humans, but if you do not, then you slowly begin to wither away into nothing more than a crippled pile of flesh, waiting for someone to either kill you or await until your imminent demise. The only one to find a way around this was the _ **Sage of Six Paths**_. When he was near the crippling point, he reabsorbed the power of his six paths, no longer being crippled, but being in the perfect body for one his age. He had only one child, but he wanted to make sure that the knowledge of how to gain the second level was lost to time. He left knowledge of only the **Rinnegan** , not the **Akuma Rinnegan**. His last surviving remnants were Kushina Uzumaki, and Nagato Uzumaki.

The **Seishougan** , dojutsu of the _Namikaze_ clan, capable of using pure chakra to a much higher extent than a regular shinobi, they usually become incapable of using any element outside of their natural affinities, it can force chakra to take different forms, ranging from that of a shield, a sword, or even a seal, a **Seishougan** is also capable of recognizing and breaking down seals so long as chakra has been applied to said seal. All shinobi are capable of using pure chakra like one would use a sword or kunai, but with the **Seishougan** it becomes second nature to them. Just like the rest of the four great Dojutsu's, the **Seishougan** has a second stage, the **Kurai Seishougan**. The **Kurai Seishougan** has the ability to instantly cast seals that have been broken down by the eye, can fire raw blasts of pure chakra with little effort, capable of manipulating the chakra within a jutsu that has already been cast, and warp the energy around oneself to a minimal degree. To awaken this stage you must watch the person you despise most die, watch as the last trace of life exits, their body. The curse of this stage is that you are forever condemned to remember the faces of everyone you have killed or seen die, haunting your nightmares forever. To forget these haunting memories, and prevent yourself from going insane, you must learn to let go of the past and find solace. One who succeeded in this endeavor was Minato Namikaze, the last of the _Namikaze_ clan. Minato Namikaze created two extremely destructive techniques thanks to his **Seishougan** , one that only another **Seishougan** wielder could hope to use. He created the  Hiraishin for his family's personal technique, and the Rasengan, that only his sensei was able to master without the **Seishougan**.

 _Minato Namikaze, son of Arashi Namikaze and Helna Hyuuga. His father was the last Namikaze, but refused to marry someone for anything but love, even if it meant the permanent destruction of his Bloodline. He fell in love with Helna Hyuuga of the Branch family who had an ancestor who was a Kaguya. Their child grew up an orphan because they died fighting in the second shinobi war, dying in the others arms. Minato Namikaze activated his fathers bloodline, but refused to marry for anything but love, for the same reasons as his father. He fell in love and married Kushina Uzumaki, the last of the Uzumaki clan._

 _Kushina Uzumaki, daughter of Madara Uchiha and Calua Uzumaki. Kushina was a child born from rape. After her father had been exiled from Konoha, he went to Whirlpool to start anew. He was so enveloped by rage that when a woman, Calua Uzumaki asked if there was anything she could do to help him, he broke her arms and legs before he raped her. When Kushina was born, her mother died in childbirth. Kushina never was able to activate either of her Dojutsu, as the clan heiress she was never put into life or death situations. She didn't know anything about her father until he came to find the child he knew was born there. When she discovered how she was born, she was enraged and disgusted. She used the skills she learned as an Uzumaki and sliced out her fathers left eye. Her father wiped out whirlpool and the Uzumaki clan, leaving only her alive. But before he left, he placed a seal on her, she could pass on her dojutsu, but she would never activate them. Only a Mangekyou Sharingan, wielded by a seal master, could ever remove the seal. She went to Konoha where she fell in love with and married Minato Namikaze._

 _The two were on the same genin team, they were unstoppable together. They made friends with the clan heirs. Kushina would talk and hang with every one of her classmates, But Kushina absolutely refused to go near Fugaku Uchiha. All she saw in Fugaku was Uchiha; she did not realize that Fugaku was nothing like Madara. When everyone including Fugaku asked why she did not like Fugaku, she explained with great detail. She explained how her father raped her mother, how she was made the last of her clan because of her father's genocide on the village. When the story was done, Fugaku Uchiha, the heartless genius, broke down crying on his knees begging for her forgiveness for his Relative's misdeeds. Realizing that Fugaku and Madara were nothing alike, she accepted his apology and they all became great friends._

 _When Kushina and Minato married, not even a month later Minato was named the Yondaime, and not even two months afterwards, Kushina declared that they were expecting a child, as were every one of their friends. They couldn't be any happier. Clan alliances were made between all of them. They called themselves the Clan Heads 9. They all were going to have children around the same time; they sort of planned it out that way. Nine months after the declaration, only Kushina and Hiashi's wife had not yet had their children. It was on this day, that the kyuubi attacked the village, under orders from Madara Uchiha._

The only way to stop the kyuubi was to seal the demon, and the only thing that could hold the demon was a newborn child, and the only newborn that day... was Naruto Uzumaki-Namikaze.

After the sealing, Minato died, Kushina was left in a coma, protected by the most trusted Hyuuga's. And Naruto became the unwilling host of the very demon his grandfather sent to destroy the village. This is where our story begins.

Naruto Uzumaki had the capability to activate the Rinnegan, the Sharingan, the Byakugan, the Seishougan, but because of the kyuubi's chakra unintentionally leaking into his system, it stunted every possible chance for Naruto to activate his bloodlines. It remained this way, no matter how many times he was in a life or death situation, no matter how many times he was beaten to near death, his bloodlines never activated.

Now let's see what happens in Naruto's first real mission.

* * *

The rules for the challenge are no yaoi, No Sakura/Naruto pairing, no instant God mode Naruto, No Genderbending people who could be Naruto's grandparents (age 50) [ exception of bijuus 0-9, juubi zetsu and Kaguya]. If you wish to take up the challenge please inform dracohalo117 and myself.


	2. Chapter 2 The Beginning

The beginning

It was supposed to be a simple C-rank, bring Tazuna the bridge builder to Wave; they weren't supposed to be attacked by anyone other than bandits, they weren't supposed to fight ninja…but they did. They were first attacked by the missing-nin called the demon brothers, and then after traversing across a small section of the sea they were attacked by Zabuza Momochi. Kakashi-sensei had defeated him, but before he could finish him off, he was taken by a female hunter-nin, who was really his accomplice. They had trained the whole week to fight Zabuza, they thought they were ready…they were not even close.

On the bridge…surrounded by mirrors of ice…was Naruto Uzumaki, holding the "dead" body of his best friend.

"Is this the first time you have seen a loved one die in battle, and as such the first time your heart has been wrenched out of its chest?" spoke the false hunter-nin.

Naruto just stood there, holding the body of the last loyal male prodigy of the Uchiha clan. No, this was not the first time Naruto had seen a loved one die, this was not the first time he had his heart wrenched from his chest. Oh how he remembered that incident well. It would forever haunt his memories, until his dieing breath.

Flashback

It was October tenth, Naruto was sitting out in the rain, holding the cold body of a young girl with sparkling blonde hair and piercing green eyes. Her name was Chiyo; she had taken a wound to her that was slowly and painfully killing her. The culprit, a tall blue haired man, a former ANBU that specialized in assassinations, he had lost his wife in the Kyuubi attack, and hated Naruto for holding the monster.

"HAHAHAAHAHAHAAA, how does it feel demon, to see someone close to you die, feel my pain before I do the same to you monster." Yelled the crazed shinobi.

Naruto felt rage welled up inside of him, all the rage and hatred that he had hidden over the years was finally released. He wanted to kill the bastard, he tried to hurt him by killing an innocent…he would DIE!

"YOU BASTARD, I'LL FUCKING KILL YOU!" Naruto ran at the man who was unaware of Naruto's attack. Naruto plunged the kunai that the man shoved into Chiyo's arm right into his heart.

Naruto shoved the kunai deeper into his heart, staring into the eyes of the man that killed the person he cherished most. He hated the man, he had never hated anything, not hated anyone, more than he hated this man. He had endured Konoha's hatred towards him, so be it. But when he hurt Naruto's only friend, he would die. Naruto watched as the life slowly drained from the terrified and crazed eyes of the bastard shinobi. "Join your family in hell, YOU SON OF A BITCH!" Naruto shoved the kunai one last bit into his heart, seeing the last bit of life drain from his eyes.

Naruto stood up and ran back to Chiyo's side. "No Chiyo, don't die, please don't die. Don't leave me alone."

Chiyo looked up at Naruto, "Naruto, please, I don't think I can make it, Naruto…please…kill me."

Naruto was horrified, he couldn't possibly kill his precious person, "Chiyo please don't ask me to do that, we can still…" "NARUTO, I'M DIEING, PLEASE END THIS PAIN FOR ME…PLEASE!"

Naruto couldn't believe what Chiyo was asking him to do, but she was in pain, he couldn't stand that. So with great reluctance he raised the blood stained kunai, "(Kami-sama, forgive me)", and plunged it into her heart to give her a quick death.

"Naruto-kun", Naruto turned to see Chiyo's beautiful green eye's, seeing the life drain from them, "let me look into your eyes, let me have the sight of our eyes be the last thing I see." Naruto never turned away, granting Chiyo her final wish. He watched as the life drained from his most cherished person, the one he had killed, to end her pain.

Naruto swung his head back and roared to the thunder clouds as the rain pelted his tear stained face, "NOOOOOOOO." The lightning crashed around them as he roared in despair. Naruto, at 8 years old, would never forget what he had done, it would haunt his nightmare's…forever.

Flashback Kai

And now here he was, holding his precious person, just as he had held Chiyo not even 3 years ago. He could feel the white hot tears flowing down his face as the red chakra bubbled around him, he could feel the cold lifeless body of his self adopted brother and rival. How he wanted to have the power to hurt the damn hunter-bitch, how he wanted her to suffer for "killing" his brother. Little did he know, at that very time, the very demon that caused the damn villagers to hate him so much, was granting his wish.

Mindscape, Same Time

The Kyuubi who woke up not even minutes ago after being in a forced sleep since the sealing twelve years ago looked at its host's life. It saw every beating that he had endured because that thrice damned Uchiha that had forced it to attack a village that it had no quarrel with.

"They condemn a child for something he did not control, all because of me." Kyuubi raged to itself, loathing itself for hurting such an innocent soul. "I will make it up to him…but how." Kyuubi thought perhaps it could give him a bloodline…but that would cause him to become a hanyou. The Kyuubi snarled, hating itself for not being able to make it up to him. It then noticed something, the Kyuubi looked at his family history, it then had the biggest foxy grin on its face. "I just may have found a way to start making up my debt to you Naru-kun…" '(Where the fuck did the –kun come from?)' deciding to leave that thought for later, it activated the bloodlines of Naruto, the four great dojutsu's, and gave them a way to be compatible at last. But Kyuubi was not done there, it made sure that Naruto had all the power he could get from the dojutsu's, feeling that if anyone deserved their power, it was Uzumaki Naruto. Kyuubi then regrettably decided to make Naruto physically relive the memory of his friends death, to activate the final stages. "(Kit, please forgive me for causing you this pain, I feel my debt to you will never be repaid, but I will do whatever I can to make your life better)". Knowing that each dojutsu had a downside, the Kyuubi flooded the prepared product with its chakra to "purify" them. "Well, I may have been able to keep himself from making it impossible to use the eye's, but they will still have their downsides, at least the downsides are now only chakra based." Being satisfied with its finished project Kyuubi painfully began the activation process. "Naruto-kun I hope you can find it in your heart to forgive me for the pain I am about to cause you." Kyuubi then began the process, never noticing that its tampering broke a seal that interfered with Naruto's intelligence.

Back with Naruto

As Naruto was crying he began to feel pain in his eyes and forehead, it started out small…then erupted into a pain far worse than any beating he had ever endured. He felt his eyes burning, he felt his forehead cracking in the center of his forehead right above his nose, he felt the flesh split and blood pour down his face. He clutched his forehead and felt the flesh surround the hole in his forehead like it would an eye socket, he then touched the inside of the hole and felt the blood forming together, solidifying, forming some sort of flesh object, he screamed in pain as his own chakra mingled with the red chakra that he knew was the nine-tailed foxes, he did not notice the chakra surrounded him in the shape of a fox protecting its young. All he felt was insurmountable pain, he heard tears of what sounded like sorrow, he finally looked down into his puddle of tears and blood to see his reflection…seeing a three eyed blond staring back at him…Naruto of the Four Dojutsu's was born.

First actual chapter, note that I am a beginner so please no flames or threatening messages.


End file.
